Day Break
by Koolgrl2011
Summary: A Twilight fanfic. This is after the wedding, Bella and Edward are living in an Alaskan cabin. Bella has developed some.... strange powers. READ AND FIND OUT! :DDDDDD
1. Alaska Cabin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these fabulous characters. I may make a few little adjustments, but they don't belong to me, they are not mine. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, but I am grateful for the amazing author who does.**

**Alaska Cabin**

Alice Cullen walked around in the frigid cold, the snow blowing in her face creating a mask of pure whiteness. The Alaskan temperatures didn't bother her, even though she didn't have a coat on and her clothes were sopping wet. Alice's keen eyes were searching for something looking slightly discolored out of the white and finally found what she was looking for. A small cottage took shape before her. It was beaten down and looked as though it was completely abandoned, from a distance. Two windows faced the front and you could just see the shape of a mailbox sticking out of the ground at what appeared to be the end of a driveway. Even though she had never been here before, Alice knew this was the house she was looking for. She ran with amazing speed up to the front door and knocked. The sounds of glass breaking, someone stumbling around inside, and a pained scream were heard even through the wind. When the door opened, a warm faced greeted her and beckoned her inside.

"How was your trip?" the dark shadow asked.

Alice knew who it was even before she saw them, "Delightful, thank you. You sure picked an ideal spot to make your house!!" There was a thick edge of sarcasm.

"It wasn't my choice, remember? You think I really like it? I've been living off of penguins and polar bears for the past month!!" Caramel colored eyes were now visible from the silhouette.

"She was really serious on the no-wolf-eating rule??" she sighed and took a seat on a lumpy couch in front of a fire place. Her bags where still by the door.

"Did you really think she wouldn't be?" the shape came into the light of the fire place now. Edward Cullen sat down at a chair next to Alice and gave her a quick smile.

"So where is she anyways??" Alice prompted.

"Sleeping." He could already read what she was think before she even said it, and immediately started laughing.

"How can she be sleeping?! I saw her change myself!! Vampires don't sleep!!" her face was full of confusment, but somehow she knew he wasn't lying.

His laughter became even louder, "You mean you haven't seen her?! She's not normal, Alice. She sleeps. She has extreme strength, although that isn't much of a surprise. And she doesn't eat, at all, anything!!"

Just then Bella appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes were like piercing pink gems, her lips as red as a rose, and her features were amazingly beautiful.


	2. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these fabulous characters. I may make a few little adjustments, but they don't belong to me, they are not mine. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, but I am grateful for the amazing author who does.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! I'm looking forward to the support and I hope that you've been looking forward to this chapter!!**

**Reunion**

Alice's jaw dropped. Standing before her was an amazing young woman.

"Bella?" Something seemed to scare Alice. It may have been the color of her eyes, or just the way she stood…. So confidently. It quickly faded.

"That was different!" Bella stared at her surroundings, somewhat confused. "Alice!!" then with lightening vampire speed, she had Alice in a bone crushing hug that even Emmett, her brother-in-law, would have shied away from.

"Bella, dear. I may not need to breathe, but I can still feel pain."

She let go quickly, "Sorry!"

Edward cut in before they had time to start an hours long conversation, "Bella, love, you said 'that was different' what exactly was it now?"

"Oh- nothing big. I just heard Alice's voice and then I was at the stairs." she smiled confidently. "Simple as that!"

Alice stood back and stared in awe. "Amazing!! I've never heard of vampires being able to teleport before!! Jasper and Emmett are never going to believe this!!" A blank stare consumed her face, "Yeah, they're never going to believe this!!"

"We'll see…." Bella frowned, and the beauty never left her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Edward explained quickly, "We've been having problems with different powers…. It's as if she tests them out before she decides to keep them-"

"I really like the not eating again part!!" Bella cut in, smiling like a five year old.

"It's very annoying actually. My thoughts weren't safe for about a week. Then for a day she lived up to the legends and could turn into a bat at her own will."

Alice was dumb-founded.

Bella remembered something quickly, "Alice, I also have some bad news…."

She tried to remain calm but everything told her not to be.

"There isn't a shopping mall around for 300 miles." A smile spread across her face.

"NO!! The horror!! No shopping??" Alice dramatically fell to the floor with a pained expression then was just as quickly back up. "Ok, now tell me the good news. I can see it's there but I can't see what it is."

Edward gave Bella a confused look, "Good news? We have more good news??"

"Alice, you're awful! I haven't told him yet!" the pain showed clearly on her face.

"Tell him (me) what?!" They said in unison.

Bella bit her lip, knowing she had ran out of time to keep the secret, she was now talking directly to Edward, "I have a theory…."

**DUH DUH DUH!!**

**Ok, now you got a taste and just to let you know, I have the next 3 chapters wrote so I'm setting the review number to a total of 10 before the next chapter gets posted!!**

**Happy reading!!**


	3. Bella's Theory

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these fabulous characters. I may make a few little adjustments, but they don't belong to me, they are not mine. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, but I am grateful for the amazing author who does.**

**Hmmmm….. Lucky readers!! I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'm gonna post the next chapter too!! Oh and just to let everyone know, I'm not a long chapter writer, but I will have many, and I can write fast, so be patient and just keep reading!!**

"Remember that night, before you changed me…. Our honeymoon??" Bella bit her lip subconsciencly again. "I think I know why I haven't settled on my powers yet." She stared at Alice looking for support.

"Go on!" she encouraged.

I may possibly, potentially, highly, most-likely have a slight chance of being…. Pregnant…." She slowly searched Edwards face for any sign of emotion. As usual, it was completely composed. That was not the case with Alice.

A shrill scream echoed through the entire house. "Pregnant?!" A smile spread across her face, "Oh- PUH LEASE!! Bella, I'm begging you!" she got down on her hands and knees, "Please let me plan your baby shower Bella!!" If vampires could cry, Alice would be flooding the small cabin, "I promise!! It will be nothing like what happened at your wedding!" she paused, "Or birthday party!" another pause "Or Graduation!!"

"Alice-" Bella sighed. She was aware that Alice was pleading her heart out, but put absolutely no attention into trying to hold her back. She was staring straight at Edward trying to find his reaction. He seemed to be absolutely consumed in thought. Suddenly he jumped from the chair, sending it crashing to the floor, and started pacing.

"Edward?" Bella feebly tried to figure him out.

"Vampires can't- how could- are you-" After a few more incomplete questions stumbled out he stopped pacing. Carefully, he made his way to where Bella was sitting. Her head was hung, and her hands were fidgeting. He took them and pulled her face up so they were staring each other in the eyes. After a few moments like that he spoke, "Love…. I promise you that I will be the best father this child will ever have!" His eyes were searching hers.

Meanwhile, something clicked in Alice's head, "Hey wait! Vampires can't have kids!" They both turned to look at her. Edward had a pained expression of knowing, and Bella with a confused one. "They can't because vampires can't age! Bella are you sure about this? But it may be because you were human when it happened."

Agony spread across Bella's face, "My child is going to be trapped in an infants body?" Her face turned red and her eyes dropped.

"Love!" Edward tried to comfort her, "You're unique, remember? He smiled at her, "There's a reason this happened. Everything will turn out fine." He held her and rocked her back and forth to calm her.

"Bella?" Alice's musical voice broke the silence.

"Yes Alice?"

She smiled brightly, "What are you going to name it?"

"Alice you're impossible!!" she smiled!!

**Ok! Now! I'm gonna raise the bar to 30 total comments!! So go on and comment!! Stop reading this!! Go Review!! THANKS!!**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**You know the drill, I own nothing!**

**Ok, I've decided you guys have suffered enough (and I'm getting really anxious to post this chapter) so here you go! You guys are lucky, I've held out for a lot less! :p**

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

two weeks later

Bella sat in Edwards Silver Volvo that she had secretly nick-named Silver Bird. The speed no longer bothered her. Edward took the advantage of being able to drive again, and sped more then he usually would. In no time the two of them were walking to the front door of the Cullen's' perfect white house. As they stepped inside Edward went to speak, but Bella put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

Subtly, she whispered "We're home." to test it for herself. Before she knew what happened, six vampires with different shades of caramel colored eyes were standing before them.

"Bella, dear!" Esme had her trapped in a hug and was talking about how much she had been missed at the same time. The guys were greeting Edward while Rose and Alice were (still) gawking at how amazing she looked. When everyone stepped back, Edward reclaimed Bella and whispered something into her ear.

She smiled at him and then gave him a quick peck on the lips than ran to the nearest table, pulling two chairs along behind her.

"Emmett." she drug his name out and said it sensually as she sat in one of the chairs and made a sexy pose for distraction. "Come sit." she winked at him and gave a flirtatious smile.

Emmett glanced at Edward and saw the horror on his face and decided to play along, hoping Rose wouldn't get mad. He strutted over to the chair, turned it around and sat on it backwards.

"Rose is so lucky; you have such big muscles…. So strong…." she ran her right hand along his then grabbed his hand and pinned him!

He jumped up with shock, "Hey! That wasn't fair! I wanna rematch!!" he looked like a little kid who just found out that Santa Clause isn't real. He sat back down and got himself ready. Bella almost laughed as the concentration lines appeared on his face.

"All right! Ready, set…. GO!" Bella faked being pinned and when her hand was an inch from the table she swung it over effortlessly and pinned him.

"Awwwww man!!" the look intensified, "I knew you'd be strong but I didn't think you could ever beat me!!" A smile reclaimed his face.

"Would you like another demonstration? I'd be happy to show you! I'll even use my left hand!" Her pink eyes pierced into his. He moved back a step, just noticing the color.

"Woah, Bella! What happened to you!?" Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all looked Bella over closely. Bella, Edward, and Alice all smiled to each other.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well your eyes don't seem…. Normal." Jasper pointed out.

"Oh- that!" Alice laughed, "Bella's unique of course!"

"Figures something cool like this would happen to Bella. She gets all the fun stuff!" Emmett enjoyed ribbing Bella…. She almost wanted to take advantage of her strength. Almost.

Esme piped up, "Bella, Edward, we were all going to go hunting this weekend, would you both like to come with us? Edward it looks like you could use some mountain lion! They've been breeding a lot in the past few months!"

"Sure mom, I'll come!" Edward was enthusiastic about being able to eat something besides polar bears for a while.

"Well what about you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"That's a little unnecessary for me." Bella smiled, "I don't eat."

Alice cut in before anyone could say anything, "Besides mom, I was going to stay back and start planning that thing that I told you about. You all go ahead and we'll stay. Okay?" she gave one of her famously persuasive smiles.

"Alright, you girls have fun!" The others walked out the door and broke into a rapid run.

Alice mad a rapid dash up the stairs and came back down with a ginormous box gull of decorations, in a matter of seconds. It had everything from ribbons to clear Christmas lights (used at Bella's graduation party). There was paper of all the colors you could imagine! Stencils, markers, party-hats. There was even a Piñata! Bella gawked at it all.

"Now, I'm going to have to take some measurements and do some sizing…. We need a guest list, and a caterer. Of course, you like cooking, but I wouldn't want to test you like that. And I wonder…. Bella, do you think the baby will be a boy or girl?" Alice finally looked at Bella and couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

**Alright now, if you want more I am going to NEED 30 reviews at least!! Come on people! It's not that much!!**


End file.
